Edgeworth At The Gay Bar
by Hazel Oakleigh
Summary: Miles is getting married!So of course Phoenix and Larry have to organise his bachelor party, much to Miles' disgust.They take him to a gay bar for his party as a joke;how will Miles react? What will happen at the gay bar? Better than the summary! Humor!


**_A/N: My first attempt at a Phoenix Wright story XD Don't kick me if its bad!  
I hope you enjoy this first chapter; I'm in the middle of writing the second now!  
Reviews would be greatly appreciated :D_**

**_Oh, and credit goes out to MissBellaVoisin, who got me into the games in the first place, and came up with the great title! Thanks Suzie :D_**

**_*~Sam~*_**

"B-bachelor party…?"

Miles Edgeworth looked horrified as he stared at the Defence Attorney and Larry, the (well the _whatever_ he was this week) waiting for one of them to declare they were only joking around.

It appeared they were deadly serious, for they merely looked at Miles as though he were insane for doubting them.

"Of course Edgey!" Larry said, slightly exasperated that the Prosecutor didn't believe him.

Ever since Phoenix and Larry had come bursting into Miles' office some minutes ago, he had treated them with suspicion; he knew this wasn't going to be good.

He now sat behind his desk where he had previously been going through the latest case files, wondering what on earth gave them the preposterous idea that he, Miles Edgeworth, would ever want to have a _bachelor party _of all things.

Phoenix jumped up onto Miles' desk and sat himself on it so his legs were hanging down right next to its owner and gave him a little smirk.

"You didn't think we'd let you get married without having a bachelor party first did you?! It's… tradition!"

Miles raised an eyebrow at the last remark, but then stuttered and tightened his cravat in nervousness.  
"Well actually… I was rather hoping the two of you would forget about that aspect of a wedding… silly little things such as those do not amuse or entertain me in the slightest."

He wasn't exaggerating. Miles hated the idea of _parties_ in any sense of the word.  
He would avoid them like the plague, finding any excuse not to attend.

He'd feigned almost every illness that didn't require hospitalisation, and every relative he could comprise in his mind had called for a last minute visit half way across the country as soon as the mention of the word 'party' entered the building.

He wasn't socially awkward, he just didn't really know what to do at parties… they weren't what he found enjoyable, and what was he supposed to say to people there anyway? He only spoke to them in a working environment usually… okay so he was socially awkward. But a man can have a few flaws can't he?

Larry and Phoenix laughed together, bringing Miles out of his daydream.  
"Dude…" Larry started, "_We_ would never forget about a thing like that! That's your last night of being free forever! You have to go and party away your sorrows!!"

"My… sorrows?"

Phoenix interrupted before Larry could say anything worse.  
"Ok Edgeworth, we know you hate parties, but it is a very special occasion, and I hear Maya and Pearl are planning Franziskas' hen's night! We don't want to be outdone! You can't be the one without a party, it won't look good!"

Miles was trying to picture how Von Karma would take the announcement of a hen's night with Maya and Pearl. He was certain she wouldn't like it just as much as he didn't like his; but her refusal would involve the whip.  
Besides, since when were Maya and Pearl really friends with her? And should an _eight year_ _old_ really be going to ahen's night anyway??  
Oh whatever, he could worry about that later. For now he had his own party to worry about.

"I'm not going to be able to get out of this one am I? " Miles asked in defeat.  
Phoenix and Larry grinned, both standing up and clapping him on the back.  
"'Fraid not Edgey! This will be a night to remember!" Larry confirmed, with an edge of excitement in his voice. Phoenix laughed more than would be required from that sort of remark, which of course made Miles suspicious. He looked at his court rival with a serious expression.

"Okay fine, if I must be badgered into this then I guess I shall just have to put up with it, it is only one night after all, what could go wrong? –Don't answer that." He added, when he saw the looks on the pairs' faces.

"Just out of curiosity, where exactly are we going for this-" He swallowed nervously. "-Bachelor party of yours?"

Larry grinned wider than ever before and was about to speak when Phoenix elbowed him in the ribs quite hard, causing him to fall to the floor of Miles' office, which was a light magenta carpet to match his curtains and suit, clutching his side in pain. Neither of the two remaining standing bothered to help him.

"It's nowhere too special really." Phoenix began, while playing with his spikes as he usually did when he was lying. "It's just some place I know about… I'm friends with the owner, so he got us a good deal." He stuttered over his last sentence, making Miles more nervous than he had been previously.

"Wright! I know your lying! You cannot be serious about what your testify- I mean saying. Which means… it's bad. It's really bad."

Miles' stuff up of words gave Phoenix the confidence to get his act together quickly. He smirked at the naturally grey haired man and got his comeback in fast.

"I don't care whether it's bad or not _Edgeworth." _He retorted, using the man's surname as Miles frequently did to him. "But it really seems as though you need to get out of the courtroom and into a more sociable environment. Testifying indeed…" He trailed off for added effect.

Miles went beet red, and gritted his teeth together in anger, trying to compose himself so as not to do anything rash and make even more a fool out of himself.

"Okay, okay fine! We shall have this infernal, bachelor party… thing. But I don't want anymore speak of it until the day. Your making me nervous enough as it is." He picked up his cup of Earl Grey that had been sitting on the table since before the two had arrived; he hadn't even gotten to start drinking it and now it was cold. Miles frowned.

"The day? Miles, the wedding is in two days, meaning your party is tomorrow night! God, don't you keep track of the days or something? You are a lawyer after all."

"Tomorrow…?" He hadn't realised the days had gone so fast. He would be a married man in only 48 hours. He wasn't sure how nervous he should be about that.

He composed himself for Phoenix, and looked at the ceiling before speaking.  
"Oh yes that's right, tomorrow night, yes that's fine, okay yes, indeed."

Phoenix looked at him in amusement.  
"Awesome! So we'll meet you at the front of the lawyer offices tomorrow night at say, seven o'clock, and we'll take you to the venue!!"

"And wear what you are now! You'll fit right in." Larry sniggered as he picked himself off the ground and looked at Phoenix, who grinned and sniggered along with him.  
Miles raised an eyebrow and looked down at his suit and cravat.

"Right, well we'll be going now Edgey! It's getting late. Don't forget to be ready tomorrow!!"  
Phoenix dragged Larry out the door before Miles could even ask about why he would "fit right in".

As they exited the room finally, he looked around his office, making sure there were no more late night surprises hiding for him, before opening the drawer in his desk to make a fresh cup of the strongest Earl Grey he owned.

**_A/N: Let me know what you think!_**


End file.
